


A New Beginning

by fancyflautist



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e06 Dalek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: Nine/Rose deep fluff in the form of a Dalek postscript."I can’t pretend to know what you’ve gone through, Doctor.  I refuse to even try. But staying with you? Being here? That’s something I can do."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go into a little more depth with how the events of Dalek changed Nine and Rose's relationship. I also happened to need to write week 1's prompt: a new beginning. So this happened. Hope you enjoy!

The Doctor heard a single set of footsteps approaching the console room while he tinkered with wires, and sighed. He agreed to let Adam come with them hoping it would be a distraction from the talk they desperately needed to have.  He was right that it was a delay, but he was wrong in thinking it would be a significant one. Rose must have rushed through the tour, because she was back in 17 minutes and 32.5 seconds. He’d taken nearly an hour showing her around when they’d returned from Platform 5.

“You’re back early. And where’d you leave the pretty boy?” He let the bite in his words hide how much the events of the day had affected him.

“Left him in the media room.  TARDIS put a cot up for him so I didn’t have to track down the guest rooms. I thought we should probably have a talk.”

He sighed and turned to face her as she sat on the jump seat. “Right. Talk.”

“Doctor… are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” He said gruffly, not catching her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me.” She said sadly, getting up from the seat and grabbing his hands.

He looked at their hands, then down at the floor, giving into the beautiful (not just for a human) woman. “I thought I lost you, Rose. I’ve always tried my best to keep you safe, but a Dalek? There was one more casualty of the Time War, one more death I caused. And it was you.”

“But I’m safe, yeah?” She brought his hands to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. “Heart’s still beating, and I’m here with you. I can’t pretend to know what you’ve gone through, Doctor.  I refuse to even try. But staying with you? Being here? That’s something I can do.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. “That’s the best thing you could ever do.”

They stood like that for a long time, holding each other, until the Doctor spoke.

“You should really get some sleep, Rose.”

“I don’t wanna leave you.” She said, slurring slightly.

“You’re falling asleep standing up, you should go to your room.”

“You could come with me?” She blushed furiously. “We’ve fallen asleep together in the library and such before.” She was thought, in particular, of the first time, after the incident with the Gelth. Neither of them could forget how close of a call it’d been. And neither of them wanted to be separated. They’d pretended that night was an accident at first, until the next time. Her next words were barely a whisper. “I don’t want to be alone.”

And how could he not give in to that? “Alright, Rose.”

And as he watched her—leading him by the hand to her room, stepping out of the loo with her jimjams on, asleep next to him—he realized something was changing between them. He’d always needed a hand to hold, but she was different. So very different. And maybe, if things continued how they were now, what they had could be another new beginning for them both.


End file.
